DBX
by DKX
Summary: Couple twists and turns, please RR
1. Default Chapter

**__**

The Beginning of New

The rain steadily falls on the little deserted town, little puddles of mud quickly gather in the dirt streets, a young man with odd spiked hair peers around a building corner, he turns around, a finger over his mouth, "Shhh…." He motions to the group of ten or so children to move closer, then holds a hand up for them to stop, he quietly tiptoes across the street, his tattered black wet shirt rustling in the wind. He tiptoes into another ally, looking back over the street, he motions the tight knot of children to follow suit. Huddled together, clutching one another they silently make their way across the street, splashing into the mud, something that would have normally made them smile, but not even a shadow of a smile came over their terrified faces. The young man looked them over once more, "Ok guys, we're almost there ok?" they nod, wet hair plastered over their faces. He looks them over once more before turning back around, walking down the ally, the knot of scared children following right behind him, they come to an old wooden door, moss covering most of it, he whips a strand of the jet black hair from his face. He grabs the cold rusty door handle, slowly opening the creaky old door, he motions the children inside, holding the door for them, "The others are inside, hurry up…he might find us…." Another look of terror from the children, and they scuttle for the door, a little raggedy looking girl in the lead, she makes her way to the top of the steps, and starts her descent into the darkness below. A scream rips through the ally, the man spins around, looking down into the stairwell from where he just sent the children, they come piling back up the steps, most falling up the steps. Most end up in the mud outside the door, looks of pure terror on their faces, realization dawns on the mans face, only one thing could make the children this scared, he peered into the stairwell. A dark figure slowly made it's way up the steps, slowly the light of day lit up its features, white hair, yellow eyes.

__

The eyes…oh god…the eyes…they're still the same…

The figure smirks, pleased at the terror and chaos it has created in the little ally, it reaches the top of the steps, not stepping out into the rain, the man stumbles back, disgust and terror etched across his face. The thing crosses it's arms, the man stumbles backward, slamming into the wall behind him, the things ki flares, blowing the door off it's hinges, the children scream and race behind the man, "Well well," the figure sneers, "what do we have here? It would seem that you're trying to save the last of the human children…."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Then man spits out, rage replacing the terror, the a thought occurred to him, "T-the last children?"

"That is what I said Lynx…These little ones are the sole survivors of the human race…you should be quite pround…. This is the longest it's ever taken me to complete a job, how many years has it been Lynx? Five? Ten?"

"Please…just leave them alone…they haven't done anything…they're only children! Please…I'm begging you…"

"You've begged me before, why should this time be any different from the others?" a little girl behind the young man, Lynx, grabs a hold of his torn and tattered black pants, gripping, "Please mister, don't let him take us!" All he could do was place a not so reassuring hand on her head, hoping it would comfort her. The creature in the stairway smiles, then disappears, Lynx suddenly notices the absence of little hands on his legs, he spins around, as he does a sickening snap echoes through the ally, the children scream as the body of the little girl falls into a puddle of mud. His eyes open wide, rage seething now through his body he starts shaking, in an equally voice he yells to the children, "Get out of here! Far away!" turning to the now wet monster before him, "Why…she was only a little girl? There was no reason…" the monster smiles, he appears in front of Lynx, inches from each others noses, "I believe I've explained myself once before…that is more than enough for me…" A fist slams into Lynx's stomach, blood flys out of his mouth. He is knocked back several feet into the wall behind him, head slamming into the wall with a crunch.

__

He's too strong! I don't stand a chance…I'm still to weak, I have to run…NO! Save the children first!

He staggers forward, the beast still watching him, smiling, "How does it go Lynx? Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies," he slowly saunters behind the young man, smiling at his own cruel joke," ashes to ashes , dust to dust...well maybe not exactly like that…but you get the point?"

__

Got to get the children away…have to hurry…

He reaches around, feeling the back of his head, pulling his hand back, blood dripping from his hand.

__

Great…losing lots of blood…can't think straight…

He grabs a hold of the little necklace around his neck, hand on the lightly glowing blue orb, gripping it, it always made him feel better, a reminder of his dead friends, he staggers into the street, the monster still behind him. "Foolish little half human, haven't you learned yet, all these years you've been running and fighting, and never once have you won…What do you think makes this time any different, you must have realized by now, this time I intend to kill you…"


	2. Blast from the Past

**__**

Blast from the Past

Lynx staggered back from the blow to his head, him and the creature had begun, as the monster called it, their final battle. Lynx knew, he was no match for this beast, he was going to lose, if he did, so did earth, he couldn't let that happen. He stumbled back a few feet, catching himself on the wet wall of a grocery store, the children now long gone, instinct taking them away from the danger. Another blow to the side of the head, and Lynx was in the mud, water rolling down his face, thunder rumbling overhead.

__

I can't give up, no, I can't, they're depending on me.

He slowly stands, expecting another blow to come quickly, but instead he feels a tug at his neck, opening his eyes he sees the pale hand of the monster on the blue orb necklace, "What are you doing!?" He pulls away, the chain snaps, the orb still in the monsters hand, "What is this anyway kid? I remember Trunks giving it to you, said something about the future, oh well, to late now eh?" he smirks, squeezes his hand, shattering the orb, blue glass falling into the muddy ground. Lynx's eyes open wide.

__

No! I told Trunks I would take care of that!!

Rage flowed through him, filling his every vein, that was his last reminder of his dead friend, of all his friends, of his dad. His ki flared, hair turning gold, rising into sharp spikes, golden aura surrounding him. "You, how dare you…"

__

Control it! Don't lose control! You might end up hurting the kids!

In that second, the creatures eyes widened, looking down at the blue orb, wait, not the blue orb, but it was blue, a little blue light, shinning in mid air.

__

Like an energy ball.

It seemed so inviting, so warm in comparison to this cold, rainy deserted town, taking a step towards the light as it seems to grow in size. "I don't know what new trick of yours this is boy! But I suppose it doesn't matter, you won't be alive long enough to finish it!!" the creatures eyes bulged as he spat those hate filled words out, smiling sadistically, he disappeared, reappearing half a second later in front of him. A fist slammed into Lynx's face, blood spurting out of his mouth, his head landing hard in the mud, his body following seconds later, light slowly fading from his vision, water mingling with blood, both pooling up around him. The light from the orb still seemed to be growing brighter though, thunder rumbled once more as he closed his eyes. Footsteps, each step making a sucking sound in the mud, rain still splattering around him, a whirring sound now in the background, he could feel the blood now leaking again from the back of his head. "Well Lynx, like I said before, this is the end, or are you already dead?" he could hear the sound of the monsters voice, it was faint, barely audible over the whirring sound now.

__

What is that, is this what death is supposed to be like?

"Well Lynx, whatever it is you made, it sure is noisy."

__

What? He can hear it too?

A light shown through his eyelids, was this death, was this the light at the end of the tunnel? But he can see and hear it to. 

__

It can't be death, what is it?

The light seemed to grow brighter and brighter, along with the noise.

__

It's so bright…ohhh, my head, I must have lost a lot of blood by now…

New sounds mingled with the whirring and rain, what was it?

__

BIRDS?!

It was birds, but what where they doing here, so many of them, "What the hell is happening? Lynx…what is this?" the beast grabbed hold of Lynx's collar, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

__

He's shaking…he's finally scared…

"Wait a minute, yes, I can sense them, I don't know how you did it Lynx, but your good, I now have more pressing matters than you, you just wait boy, yours is coming…" he dropped him onto the ground with a crunch, a crunch? Was that leaves under him, he couldn't think straight anymore, his eyes barely open anymore. The evil monster was growing fainter, was he leaving, was that a tree beside him!? He must be almost dead, lost so much blood, he was hallucinating. What was this now, a ki was moving in on him, not as powerful as the beasts, but strong nonetheless. A swishing sound, a crunch of feet hitting dried leaves and a shadow falling over him, and a mohawk, "What the…Hey, are you ok."

__

Another human, but he said…

His eyesight was fading fast, along with his mind, no, can't stay conscious anymore, the last fleeting image in his eyes was a young man with a big mohawk bending down, then everything went dark.


	3. Descendent

Ok, I haven't made a decent disclaimer before, but I think it goes without saying, I don't own DB/Z/GT……in fact….I don't own much of anything! X_X But I do own Lynx! Sooo, don't copy pls, I'm sorry it took so long to get chap 3 up, chap 4 shouldn't take so long, maybe it will, hopefully not….ok……on with the story!

**__**

Descendent

A light. Crunch. Shadow. Wind.

__

An angel…..

He slowly moved his head, pain sheared through him, pain ripping it's way through his body, that made him content to stay just like he was, but who was carrying him away, for all he knew, he could be in even more danger than before, considering his condition. But something about this other mans presence, it seemed gentle. A smile crossed his face, but even that sent pain shooting through his body, would he ever get better after this, he had never in all his life ever been in such bad condition. 

"Hey…umm…..dude, are you ok?" the man expected Lynx to answer, "Ugh….unnn…." it sounded pitiful, but it was the best he could do. "Well anyway, I'm taking you to a friends house, we'll get you some help there, then you can tell me…us, what's going on, almost there…." They started to slow, coming in on a little capsule house, a woman with her hair in a bun out in the front yard folding laundry. She looks up, smiling at the arrival, but worry comes over her face as she sees the young man in the arms of Uub. "Uub! What happened to him!?" she ran over to them as Uub touched down, landing lightly. "To be honest Chi Chi, I have no idea….but it was a fight, I saw the other guy fly away…." He gentely sat Lynx down on the soft lawn, had he heard the man and woam right, he had to know, but his eyes refused to open.

__

C'mon….he said Chi Chi right!? And she said Uub!!

His eyes just wouldn't open, he felt a hand gently rest on his cheek, brushing away some dirt, or blood, whatever it was crusted on his face. He was fading again, was he bleeding again, or was he finally just going to pass out? He heard a voice calling, a woman's voice, he heard other people come out into the yard before everything became one large buzz.

***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***

"Ohhhh….." Lynx slowly sits up, feeling around, pain was still shearing through his head, but at least now he could move, light was shining through his eyelids, was he still outside? No, he could feel cloth below him, slowly he opens his eys, as everything comes into focus he almost falls back over.

__

Could this be!? No! It can't be…..but this is the Son's house!!

He rolled over, he was going to make sure, it'd been years since he had been inside, but this sure did look like their old home, with a thud he landed on the floor, "Ouch!!" He gripped his arm, he had been on a couch, he narrowed his eyes, how could he be so stupid to not notice that? Someone around the corner started shuffling around, he could hear the sound of a scraping chair, a muffled voice.

__

Uh oh…

A young man walked around the corner, his oddly spiked hair sticking out, defying gravity, Lynx's eyes widdened,"Goten….?"

__


	4. Novus Articulus

Ok, I don't own DBZ, k?

**__**

Novus Articulus

Mouth hanging open, Lynx slowly stood up, arms limp at his sides, "G-Goten….?" Stumbling a little bit towards him, Gotens eyes widened, trying to make words come out, how had this stranger known his name, he'd been unconscious up until now, so how? He was still coming toward him though, how, how had Goten come back, and why so much younger, so did that mean it was Uub and Chi Chi he heard talking when they first arrived? It had to be!

__

I must be back! Please let me finally be back…..back home. With my friends…..please

"Goten….Goten….is that really you?" he stumbles, falling, he catches himself before hitting the ground, just then noticing the bandages covering his arms. They must be the real deal, who else did he ever know that would take him in and be so kind, but at the moment, Goten looked more terrified than happy. He took a couple steps backward, coming up to the wall, looking around, he was cornered by the man who Uub had brought to them. He had felt the mans enormous power for only a second about an hour ago, along with another, but both had faded quickly, but when the young man arrived, he had, along with the others, recognized the ki. "Goten…what's wrong…it's me, Lynx!" he gave the terrified Goten a reassuring smile, it didn't help though. "I don't know any Lynx's…"

"But you do!"

"I don't!!"

"But…..but….it's me…..please…you have to remember…." He pleaded with the increasingly stubborn young man, more voices came from upstairs, the other must have heard them. A face appeared over the banister of the stairs, a young woman's face.

__

Pan! She'll remember me!!

'Pan, it's me Lynx!" he gave her a big smile, she gave him a warm smile back, "It's nice to meet'cha mister, but I don't think we've actually met before" she looked him up and down, "Do you really think you should be out of bed in that condition?" she gave him another big smile. He was oblivious to her kindness, how could they not remember him, they where like family, how could they not remember him? "Guys…it's me, c'mon…stop playing around…"he gave a slight, nervous smile, they had to be joking, he looked back at Goten, then back at Pan as Gohans head appeared over the banister as well. "Gohan! Haha! You won't joke around…what happened to you guys?" Gohan raises an eyebrow at the strange young mans question. "We could ask the same of you, and how do you know my name? What happened to you, and who did you come with?" he said all this with one breath, and wearing a very annoyed look on his face.

__

No no no no….this can't be happening….what is_ happening?! I know Gohan, he wouldn't have gone along with a stupid joke like this, my frie-…these people…they don't know who I am….but they look and feel just like the old Son family…..it has to be them…it is them! But then….am I still me…..?_

He shook his head, of course he was still himself.

__

WAIT! That light from my necklace when I was fighting him! That must be what it was! The light had done something, time travel, dimension warp, something, after all, Trunks had given it to him, telling him to take special care of it. 

He chuckled at the thought, making the rest of the people in the room give him a worried look, they looked over at each other, giving each other desperate looks, the tension was quickly growing. But suddenly it was broken by a woman who came up over the banister, hair pulled up into a tight bun, she smiled down at Lynx, "Oh good, your awake, but you should really still be on the couch, not on the floor!" She gave him a warm smile, then stopped halfway down the steps, looking at her two sons, and granddaughter. "What are you all looking at, get back to whatever it was you where doing…" She reached the bottom of the steps, helping Lynx stand up, he still seemed to not have his full strength back. She smiled again at him, "Now, you lay back down and tell me your name."

"Chi Chi…it's me, Lynx…" this was his one last chance to make sure this wasn't some kind of cruel joke, but all he got in return was a slightly confused look, then a scrunched up face, "Hmmm…..I'm sorry, I don't know any Lynx, sorry dear, but…umm….How did you know my name?"

__

Oh god….they aren't joking…they really don't know me…this can't be happening, they're my friends! What's going on…? I need to see Trunks!! He'll tell me whats going on!

He'd gotten about halfway down on the couch before he jumped back up, causing Chi Chi to scream and almost fall over, which caused everyone to run back to the living room once again, "Whats wrong….geeze…you scared me…" she held her hand over her chest, breathing heavily. "I need to talk to Trunks, right now…please hurry….it's important…"

AN:Oooooooo, what's gonna happen? Well you'll find out in the next chappie! 


End file.
